Le Beau Danube bleu
by Garonne
Summary: Pourquoi Holmes avait-il appris à danser à Watson ? Slash.


Titre : Le Beau Danube bleu  
>Auteur : Garonne<br>Pairing : Holmes/Watson  
>Notes : Merci à ma beta-lectrice, Aiedail Choupette :) J'ai pris mon inspiration d'une petite scène du film Game of Shadows. Attention, c'est du guimauve pur !<p>

.. .. .. ..

Je me retrouvai à marcher à pas de loup dans les couloirs d'un entrepôt abandonné à minuit, sans comprendre pourquoi Holmes nous y avait amenés. J'avais tenu ses outils pendant qu'il crochetait la serrure de l'entrée secondaire et maintenant je le suivais docilement à travers l'intérieur. Tout était sale et sombre dans cette relique d'une industrie échouée, qui ne sombrait cependant pas dans le silence du tombeau : les accents d'une mazurka nous parvenaient de la salle de bal qui se trouvait à côté, ainsi que le clapotis de la Tamise qui coulait derrière.

Holmes pénétra plus profondément dans le bâtiment, son chemin illuminé par une lampe à huile. J'avais du mal à le suivre, à cause de la jambe qui me troublait depuis mon retour de l'Afghanistan six mois auparavant. Quand je le rattrapai, il était debout au centre d'une grande salle presque vide et regardait autour de lui d'un air satisfait.

– Ceci nous conviendra parfaitement, s'écria-t-il quand j'arrivai.

Il produisit un petit balai pour cendres et par le clair de lune je le regardai pendant qu'il déployait le balai avec vigueur, déplaçant les décombres pour créer un grand cercle de sol propre.

Mon regard demeura fixé, comme toujours, sur cet homme fascinant, qui débordait d'énergie et de vie et qui en remplissait mes jours – et mes nuits aussi, depuis quelques semaines. Parfois je ne réussissais pas à croire aux aventures que nous partagions, en dépit de l'enregistrement fidèle que j'en faisais.

La tâche accomplie, Holmes se redressa. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, la tête inclinée, semblant écouter la musique d'à côté. Elle changea pour devenir une valse et il s'approcha de moi.

– Donnez-moi la main, Watson, dit-il, et m'offrit sa gauche.

J'obéis volontiers, copiant son geste, ce qui lui fit émettre un grognement d'impatience.

– Mais non, la main droite !

Je l'étendis et tout à coup me retrouvai avec une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur son épaule et son bras droit autour de ma taille. Dans cette prise intime, fléau de toute chaperonne de jeune fille, à peine dix centimètres séparaient nos corps. Holmes s'inclina pour me parler dans l'oreille.

– Prêt, mon vieux ?

– Mais que diable faites-vous ? sifflai-je.

– Je m'entraine. Un de mes enquêtes exige un déguisement qui nécessite que je puisse me faire passer pour un danseur consommé.

– Mais ma jambe ...

Il me coupa la parole avec un baiser, me prenant par surprise. C'était la première fois que nous partagions ce geste dans de telles circonstances, sans enjeu ni arrière-pensée. Je m'étais habitué à une division nette entre nos relations amicales de jour et nos rapports de nuit, intenses et muets, toujours entièrement sous couverture de l'obscurité. Cette nouvelle manifestation d'affection ne me déplut pas.

Puis la musique arriva au début d'une phrase et nous commençâmes. Holmes me surprit par la fluidité de ses pas. Je l'avais toujours su musicien, et cela faisait des mois que j'observais discrètement la grâce de ses mouvements quotidiens, mais un Holmes danseur ou d'ailleurs une telle situation n'avait jamais figuré dans mes rêves. Après avoir surmonté quelques problèmes dus à nos instincts tous les deux de débuter avec le pied gauche, nous prîmes de la vitesse, mais la pression de ses mains et sa proximité me distrayaient et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas mal placer un pied.

Je me reculai de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– C'est vous qui conduisez, je constate.

– Mais évidemment ! Je m'entraine pour danser avec une demoiselle.

– C'est bien commode pour vous.

Je ronchonnais, mais en vérité je suivais assez facilement maintenant que je m'y étais habitué.

Il sourit avec malice.

– On peut échanger de place dans une minute si vous le souhaitez. Mais vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien à l'inverse.

– C'est ça. Flattez-moi, pour que vous soyez pas obligé de prendre ma place.

Il me serra plus fort autour de la taille, me tirant ainsi plus proche de lui. La musique nous prit et nous tournoyâmes et pivotâmes à travers la grande salle sombre, indifférents aux nuages de poussière que nous soulevions. J'oubliai vite que je suivais, tellement j'étais plongé dans le moment.

– Watson ? dit Holmes d'un coup.

– Oui ?

– Vous ne boitez pas.

Il avait raison. Je m'arrêtai pile et laissai tomber sa main, frappé par la révélation.

– Vous voulez suggérer que tout est dans ma tête ?

Il me dévisagea sans rien dire. Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. En tant que médecin, je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps, même si en tant que malade, les douleurs dont je souffrais ne me semblaient avoir rien de fantasmes.

Je restai debout au milieu de la salle, guère capable de croire que l'absence des douleurs sourdes que j'éprouvais habituellement dans ma jambe pourrait être plus que le répit momentané qui m'était accordé de temps en temps. Le visage de Holmes était illuminé par un rayon de lune et je vis la suggestion d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mille remerciements dithyrambiques vacillaient au bout de ma langue, mais avant que je ne pusse ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une remarque qui lui aurait déplu par sa sentimentalité, il me saisit et me fit virevolter sur le rythme d'une polonaise qui venait de commencer.

– Ce n'est pas pour s'entrainer pour une enquête que l'on danse, je suppose, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il ne répondit pas, mais me fit tourbillonner plus fortement à travers les ombres.

.. .. .. ..

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, en fait je ne pensais pas au Beau Danube bleu pour cette fic, mais plutôt à la valse de la Belle au bois dormant. Le premier fait cependant un meilleur titre... ;)


End file.
